The Flim Flam Brothers (song)
The Flim Flam brothers song'' is a musical number that's featured in the beginning of The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. The brothers roll into town in their cider-making contraption and introduce themselves and their machine through song and dance. The musical number shares many similarities to the number "Ya Got Trouble" from The Music Man. Lyrics :: ::['''Flam] ::Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town ::Ponies with thirsty throats, dry tongues, and not a drop of cider to be found ::Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair ::[Flim] ::And the key that they need to solve the sad cider shortage you and I will share :Ponies: chattering ::[Flim and Flam] ::Well you've got opportunity ::In this very community ::[Flam] ::He's Flim ::[Flim] ::He's Flam ::[Flim and Flam] ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Travelling salesponies nonpareil :Pinkie Pie: Non-pa what? ::[Flam] ::Nonpareil, that's exactly the reason why, you see ::No pony else in this whole place will give you such a chance to be where you need to be ::And that's a new world, with tons of cider ::Fresh squeezed and ready for drinking ::[Flim] ::More cider than drink in all your days of thinking :Rainbow Dash: I doubt that. ::[Flim and Flam] ::So take this opportunity ::In this very community ::[Flim] ::He's Flim ::[Flam] ::He's Flam ::[Flim and Flam] ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Travelling salesponies nonpareil ::[Flam] ::I suppose by now you're wondering about our peculiar mode of transport ::[Flim] ::I say, our mode of locomotion ::[Flam] ::And I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider? ::[Flim] ::Any horse can make a claim and any pony can do the same ::[Flam] ::But my brother and I have something most unique and superb ::Unseen at any time in this great new world ::[Flim and Flam] ::And that's opportunity ::[Flam] ::For, the one and only, the biggest and the best ::[Flim] ::The unbelievable ::[Flam] ::Unimpeachable ::[Flim] ::Indispensable ::[Flam] ::I can't believe-able ::[Flim and Flam] ::Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: What d'you say, sister? ::[Crowd] ::Oh, we got opportunity ::In this very community ::Please Flim, please Flam, help us out of this jam ::With the Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 :Flam: Young filly, I would be ever so honored if you might see fit to let my brother and I borrow some of your delicious, and might I add spell-bindingly fragrant apples for our little demonstration here? :Applejack: Uh, sure, I guess. ::[Crowd] ::Opportunity, in our community ::[Flim and Flam] ::Ready Flim, ready Flam, let's bing bang zam! :Flim: And show these thirsty ponies a world of delectable cider! ::[Crowd] ::Cider, cider, cider, cider... until Granny Smith interrupts :Flam: Watch closely my friends! :Flim: The fun begins! :Flam: Now, here's where the magic happens, right here in this heaving roiling cider press boiling guts of the very machine. Those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow-your-horses-up of one of a kind cider! :Flim: Feel free to take a sneak peek! ::[Granny Smith] ::Now wait, you fellers, hold it! ::You went and over-sold it! ::I guarantee that what you have there won't compare ::For the very most important ingredient ::Can't be added or done expedient ::And it's quality, friends, Apple Acre's quality and care! ::[Flam] ::Well Granny, I'm glad you brought that up, my dear, I say I'm glad you brought that up ::You'll see that we are very picky when it comes to cider if you'll kindly try a cup ::[Flim] ::Yes, sir, yes ma'am this great machine, it's just the very best ::So whaddaya say then, Apples ::Care to step into the modern world ::And put the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 to the test :Flam: What do you think, folks? Can you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about! ::[Flim and Flam] ::We're saying you've got ::[Flim, Flam and Crowd] ::Opportunity ::In this very community ::He's Flim, he's Flam ::We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers ::Travelling salesponies nonpareil ::[Flim and Flam] ::Yeah! :: Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts